Kitty's Love
by zazabeans
Summary: Sakuno found a cat outside her house one rainy day. Ryoma found out that Karupin was missing. What will happen? RyoSaku, ryomaXsakuno Completed!
1. In the rain

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Haha, I am back with another RyoSaku fic. Actually I want to write a Fruits Basket story but I had no idea why it turned out to be a RyoSaku fic. LOL! Thanks a million if you are reading this story.

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Karupin jumped out of Nanako's arms and quickly ran out of the bathroom.

"Karupin! Come back!" Nanako shouted. She chased after the cat.

Karupin ran passed Nanjiroh and out the door. Nanjiroh looked at Nanako.

"Don't tell me Karupin is running away again?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Don't just sit there. Help me chase after Karupin!" Nanako said.

"Karupin will come back when it is hungry." Nanjiroh said and continued to read the magazine he was reading.

Nanako crossed her arms and glared at her uncle.

"Ryoma san will be so angry if he found out Karupin is missing again." She said.

Nanjiroh closed his magazine and stood up.

"Ok, ok. I will go and find that cat." He said as he walked out the door.

"Hurry up. Karupin can't be very far now. Come back before Ryoma san return from school." Nanako said.

Nanjiroh pointed at the sky. It was a dark and gloomy day.

"True. I better hurry. Looks like it is going to rain soon." He waved and walked slowly towards the direction Karupin ran.

Nanjiroh walked around the street, calling out for Karupin. He knew Ryoma love the cat dearly and he will freak out if he found out his precious cat is missing.

"Of course Ryoma love Karupin, after all, I bought the cat for him." Nanjiroh said to himself. He remembered his son's happy face when he received the cat for his birthday.

Suddenly, it started raining heavily. Nanjiroh quickly make his way back home. He saw Ryoma taking off his shoes.

_He is home already. I wonder how he will react if I tell him Karupin is missing._ Nanjiroh thought.

"Oi Ryoma! I got something to tell you." Nanjiroh said and entered the house with Ryoma.

Ryoma ignored his father and put his bag down. He took out the new cat toy he just bought for Karupin.

"Karupin!" Ryoma shouted for his cat. He waited for his cat to come running towards him. No response.

"Ryoma san..." Nanako said.

"Where's Karupin?" Ryoma looked accusingly at her.

"Karupin ran away when I want to give it a bath. I am sorry Ryoma san." Nanako said guiltily.

Ryoma panicked. He looked outside the window. It was raining heavily and there might be a storm soon.

"I got to go and find Karupin." Ryoma said. He grabbed his raincoat from behind the door and put it on.

"Ryoma! Who gave you the permission to go out in this weather?" Nanjiroh shouted from behind.

Ryoma ignored his father and walked out in the rain to search for his missing cat.

_Karupin, please be safe._ Ryoma prayed silently.

----------------------

Sakuno walked quickly towards her house. She was still drenched even though she was carrying an umbrella.

"What is that white thing?" Sakuno said. She noticed a white furry animal sitting down in front of her doorsteps.

Sakuno reached her doorstep and closed her umbrella. She looked down at the wet cat.

_Is this a raccoon or a cat?_ She wondered.

Meow...

Sakuno bent down and picked the cat up.

"You are all wet, kitty. I'll take you in and dry you up." She carried the cat into her house.

"Obasan! I'm home!" She shouted.

Silence. Sakuno shrugged and walked up to her room.

Sakuno placed the cat on the floor and took out a fresh piece of towel from her cupboard. She dried the cat with the towel.

"All nice and dry. Now is my turn to dry myself. A hot bath sounds good." Sakuno placed the cat on her bed.

"Stay here while I take a bath." She ordered.

Karupin followed her to the bathroom. Sakuno looked at the cat.

"Hey, no peeking." She said and closed the door. Karupin sat outside the toilet and waited for her.

15 minutes passed and Sakuno stepped out of the toilet. Karupin followed Sakuno to her room.

Karupin climbed onto the bed and curled up next to Sakuno. She stroked the cat's fur gently while reading a magazine.

Meow...

Sakuno looked at the cat.

"Hmm, what should I call you? I guess you will be staying here for a while. I can't go door to door looking for your owner, especially in this storm." Sakuno said.

Meow...

Sakuno thought for a moment.

"I don't know what your owner named you. Can I call you Yume while you are staying here?" Sakuno asked.

The cat looked up at Sakuno as though it was listening to her. She smiled and placed the cat on her lap.

Meow... Meow... Meow...

"What is it?" Sakuno asked. She looked at the direction the cat was looking at.

Sakuno blushed. The cat was looking at the picture on her cupboard. It was the picture of Ryoma and her that Shiba took after the Fudomine match.

She took the picture and showed it to the cat. Sakuno pointed a finger at Ryoma.

"His name is Echizen Ryoma. Isn't he handsome?" Sakuno asked.

Meow...

The cat placed a paw on Ryoma's picture.

"Yume, I think you will like Ryoma if you meet him. People say he is arrogant and bratty, but I find him nice and caring. He is shy too." Sakuno said.

Meow...

Sakuno noticed that the cat seems to have interest with Ryoma. She continued to talk about Ryoma to the cat.

----------------------

"Karupin... where are you?" Ryoma said softly.

Ryoma had been walking in the rain for an hour. He had knocked at his friends door, asking if they seen his cat. No one saw his cat.

A van passed by and stopped next to him.

"Ryoma, get in here. I don't want you getting sick." Nanjiroh shouted from inside the car.

"Oyaji..." Ryoma said.

"Hurry up! The storm is getting worse." Nanjiroh ordered.

Ryoma went in the van. Nanjiroh drived him home in silence.

"Ryoma san. Did you find Karupin?" Nanako asked when they returned. She passed towels to Ryoma and Nanjiroh.

Ryoma shook his head sadly as he took a towel from her.

"Don't worry so much, Ryoma san. Karupin is a smart cat. It will find itself a place to shelter." Nanako said.

"What if someone kidnapped Karupin?" Ryoma asked.

Karupin is a pet that Ryoma brought with him back from United States. Being a Himalayan cat, Karupin is rare and expensive. Ryoma became more worried.

"Someone might take Karupin into their house and look after it. We will go search for Karupin once the storm stopped. I am taking a bath now." Nanjiroh said.

"Oyaji... what if the storm doesn't stop tonight?" Ryoma asked.

"Then I'll go find Karupin tomorrow morning. Don't you even think of skipping school to find your cat." Nanjiroh said and went off to take his bath.

That night, Ryoma tossed and turned in his bed. He was too worried to sleep. He sat up and looked out the window. The storm had stopped but it was still raining.

"I might as well go and find Karupin." Ryoma got up.

He pushed opened his door gently, not wanting to wake his family up.

"Oi Ryoma. Trying to sneak out in the middle of the night huh?" Nanjiroh asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"Can't you see I am guarding your door? I know you are going to sneak out tonight. Not in this weather, I don't want you to be sick later." Najiroh sat up and stretched his arms.

Nanjiroh pointed to Ryoma's bed.

"Go back to sleep. You already look so weak and sick." His father ordered.

_Damn..._ Ryoma thought. He knew his health is important, but so is Karupin.

Ryoma closed his door and went back to his bed. He knew he was getting sick because he kept on sneezing ever since he came back from school.

Ryoma lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. Soon, he fell into a deep sleep.

(Note: Actually this story's plot is short and simple. You can predict the story right? I planned it to be a one shot story but it turned out long... it's not even halfway yet! Therefore, I had to cut it into short chapters.)


	2. Feelings

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Thank you for those who read and review. Thanks for helping me out with the grammars too, haha my English sucks. Anyway, I managed to write a whole crappy chapter 2! Enjoy! RyoSaku forever!

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

"Yo Echizen. Good morning!" Horio said when he saw Ryoma entered the class.

Ryoma went to his seat and sat down.

"Can you at least say good morning back?" Horio asked.

Ryoma yawned. He was not feeling well that morning. He could only think of Karupin.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked Horio.

"Please borrow me your English homework." Horio begged.

"Homework? Aah... I forgot about it!" Ryoma said.

Horio stared at Ryoma in disbelief.

"Don't lie. You always do your homework. Hurry before the sensei come." Horio said.

"I really didn't do it this time." Ryoma quickly took out his English book and flipped to the page. He quickly read and scribbled the answers.

"You... you really didn't do your homework." Horio said. He quickly took his book from his desk and copied Ryoma's answer.

"Ryoma sama!" Tomoka shouted and rushed towards the two boys.

Ryoma and Horio ignored her as they continued to do their homework. Tomoka looked at them.

"Are you copying Ryoma sama's answers again, Horio?" Tomoka asked.

"Keep quiet. I can't think with you shouting loudly." Ryoma scolded her.

"Ryoma sama..." Tomoka said.

"Osakada, better not disturb Echizen. He is in a bad mood today." Horio said.

"Ryoma sama, are you sick?" Tomoka asked, worriedly. She noticed Ryoma's face was a little pale than usual.

"Tomo chan, there you are! Hurry up and get back to class." Sakuno said. She stood at the door and waited for her friend.

"Hey, your twin sister is calling you." Ryoma said without looking up from his book.

"Twin sister? What is that supposed to mean?" Tomoka demanded.

Ryoma looked up at her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ryoma asked.

Tomoka frowned.

"Never mind. Since you are my Ryoma sama, I'll forgive you this time." Tomoka said.

"Since when did I become yours?" Ryoma mumbled and continued with his homework.

_What is his problem? He's definitely not in a good mood. _Tomoka thought.

"Why are you still standing here? Get lost already." Ryoma said.

Tomoka mouth dropped open. She was speechless.

_Ryoma sama is chasing me away... how cruel._ She thought.

Sakuno heard Ryoma's words clearly. She quickly rushed to her friend's side.

"Ryoma kun, how mean! Let's go Tomo chan." Sakuno grabbed Tomoka's hand and pulled her friend towards the door.

"You are such a jerk." Sakuno scolded Ryoma.

"That isn't very nice of you, Echizen." Horio said after both girls were out of sight.

_She called me a jerk..._ Ryoma thought sadly. People do call him brat, arrogant and many other names but it hurts him to hear the girl he like calling him a jerk.

Ryoma sighed. He was too upset about his missing cat. He didn't mean to scold Tomoka although she was a little annoying that morning.

"Are you done?" Ryoma asked Horio.

Horio nodded and went back to his seat.

----------------------

"Tomo chan. Ignore Ryoma kun's words. I am sure he didn't mean to chase you out." Sakuno said.

It was lunchtime and they were sitting at the garden's bench, eating their bentos.

"Ryoma sama is so mean. He chased me away." Tomoka said sadly.

Sakuno looked at her friend's lunchbox. Tomoka barely ate her lunch.

"Ne Tomo chan. Do you like cats?" Sakuno asked.

"Cats? Yeah, I do like them. Why?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno smiled happily.

"Do you want to drop by my house today? I found a cat yesterday." Sakuno said.

"Today? I can't. I have to baby-sit my brothers after school." Tomoka said.

"Oh, tomorrow then." Sakuno replied.

"What color is the cat? Is it cute?" Tomoka asked excitedly.

"Hmm... a white cat with a brown face and tail. Looks like a raccoon." Sakuno described.

"Whoa! A raccoon cat! I want to see it." Tomoka said.

Sakuno felt relieved. Tomoka seemed to have forgotten about the Ryoma incident.

"I don't know whose cat but I found it at my doorstep yesterday. Guess what I named it?" Sakuno asked.

"Don't tell me you named it Ryoma?" Tomoka guessed.

"Why would I name it Ryoma? Sounds silly to name a cat that." Sakuno laughed.

"Hey Sakuno, why do you name it? Are you going to keep the cat?" Tomoka asked.

"I guess I have to return it to the owner. Must be hard to lose something you love, even if it is just a pet." Sakuno said.

"How are you going to find the owner? Going door to door?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno nodded. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I called the cat Yume. Maybe because I like to dream." Sakuno said.

"The cat's name is Karupin." Ryoma said from behind them. He had been standing near them and heard their whole conversation.

"Where did you come from?" Sakuno turned around and faced Ryoma. She saw him leaning against a tree drinking Ponta.

"Ryoma sama was eavesdropping on us!" Tomoka accused.

"I did not! The both of you were talking loudly and I overheard it." Ryoma said. He turned to Sakuno.

"Give me back my cat!" Ryoma demanded.

_Ryoma kun is definitely being the world's biggest jerk today._ Sakuno thought.

"What makes you think I am talking about your cat?" Sakuno asked angrily. Ryoma's attitude is making her furious.

"White cat with brown face and tail. That's my Himalayan cat! You took it." Ryoma said.

"I didn't took it away from you. I found it at my doorstep yesterday." Sakuno said.

"Whatever. Give me back my cat!" Ryoma demanded again.

"No wonder your cat ran away from you. I bet it can't stand your idiotic attitude too." Sakuno said.

Ryoma felt like he was slapped at the face. He felt himself getting angry.

"As if Karupin likes you!" Ryoma said angrily.

"What makes you think it dislikes me? It sleeps with me at night." Sakuno said.

_Karupin, you cheater. Sleeping with someone else when I was worried about your whereabouts._ Ryoma thought. He frowned.

"Karupin won't sleep unless it sleeps with me at night. You must have dragged it onto your bed!" Ryoma argued. He still can't accept that his cat sleeps with someone else other than him.

"Hey, it's just a stupid cat. Don't make me sound like a whor..." Tomoka covered Sakuno's mouth.

"Enough already, the both of you. Ryoma sama, stop accusing Sakuno. If you want your cat badly, then go over to her house today and take your cat back." Tomoka said and let go of her hand from Sakuno.

Ryoma and Sakuno stared angrily at each other without saying a word.

"How ungrateful. I should have left the cat outside in the rain." Sakuno mumbled and turned to walk back to the school building.

"Sakuno... wait for me." Tomoka said and chased after her friend.

Ryoma sighed and sat down on the bench. He covered his face with both hands.

_I should have left the cat outside in the rain._

"If she did that, Karupin might suffer or die. Why didn't I think of that?" Ryoma said to himself.

Ryoma felt like kicking himself. He was being selfish and didn't care about Sakuno's feelings. Neither did he bother to listen to her explanations. Ryoma thought for a moment.

"She must have hate me by now. I did say many bad things to her." Ryoma said.

----------------------

Ryoma walked out of the class to meet Momoshiro. He has a favour to ask from him.

Ryoma slowed down his pace when he passed by Sakuno. She didn't say anything as she walked passed him.

"Ryuzaki..." Ryoma said.

Sakuno stopped next to him. She stared into space and waited for him to talk.

"I am coming over later to take Karupin back." Ryoma said. He looked down at the floor.

"I'll be glad to return it to you." She said coldly and walked off.

Ryoma did not blame her for giving him the cold shoulders. Still, it hurts him to see her ignoring his presence.

"Yo Echizen! What can I do for you today?" Momoshiro asked with a silly grin.

"Accompany me to Ryuzaki's house after school." Ryoma said.

"Why must I? Won't it be better if it is just the both of you at the house? Who knows what might happen?" Momoshiro laughed.

Ryoma gave Momoshiro the annoyed look.

"You always drag me to your date with Ann. So today, you have to follow me to Ryuzaki's house." Ryoma said.

"Hey, Ann and I never went on an official date before." Momoshiro said, embarrassed.

"I meet you at the gate after school." Ryoma said and walked away without waiting for an answer.

"Echizen! Come back here!" Momoshiro shouted from behind.

----------------------

Ryoma and Momoshiro reached Sakuno's house. Ryoma told Momoshiro about his missing cat and the fight he had with Sakuno as they walked to her house.

"If I am Ryuzaki, I will never forgive you, regardless how handsome you are." Momohiro said.

"Momo senpai, go and knock the door." Ryoma ordered.

"Why must I? It is your cat, not mine." Momoshiro said.

"Don't be a brat, go and knock!" Ryoma started pushing Momoshiro closer to the door.

"Who are you calling brat? I thought you are the brat of all brats?" Momoshiro argued.

"Momo senpai... please help..." Ryoma begged.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sakuno was carrying Karupin in her arms. Karupin saw Ryoma and quickly jumped out and ran into his arms.

Meow... Meow...

"Karupin!" Ryoma said happily as it kissed his cheek.

"Yume... I mean Karupin must have missed Ryoma kun a lot." Sakuno said. She smiled when she saw the happy look on Ryoma's face.

"I think Echizen is obsessed with this cat." Momoshiro laughed.

Sakuno nodded and turned to closed the door.

"Wait!" Ryoma pushed the door slightly opened. Sakuno looked at him and their eyes met.

"I... uh... want to thank you for taking care of Karupin." Ryoma said.

Sakuno remained silent.

"And I am sorry about... this afternoon." Ryoma continued.

_Whoa... I have got to tell the whole Seigaku that the king of brat said sorry, to a girl nonetheless!_ Momoshiro thought to himself.

"It's ok." Sakuno said.

"Sakuno, do you like cats?" Ryoma asked.

_Ryoma kun called me by my name._ Sakuno thought happily.

"I do like cats, but I like kittens better. Why?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering. Do you want to say goodbye to Karupin?" Ryoma shoved Karupin towards her.

Sakuno smiled and stroked Karupin gently.

Meow...

"Bye bye. I will miss you, Karupin" She smiled at Karupin.

"You can always come over to my house if you want to visit Karupin." Ryoma offered.

Sakuno blushed and looked down at the ground. She didn't know what to say.

_Oh my god! Echizen actually asked her to go over his house anytime she likes. He never invites me over and practically shut the door at my face whenever I dropped by. _Momoshiro thought.

Momoshiro continued to observe Ryoma and Sakuno.

_The both of them are blushing. Seems like they have feelings for the cat... and each other. I should tease them a little._ Momoshiro smirked.

"Ne Ryuzaki. I got a better idea on how you can see Karupin everyday." Momoshiro said.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at him. Ryoma knew that Momoshiro is going to tease him.

"What is it?" Sakuno wanted to know.

Momoshiro grinned wider.

"Go and marry Echizen. Then you get to stay at his house and see Karupin everyday." Momoshiro said happily.

"Momo senpai..." Ryoma said. He felt his face burning with embarrassment.

Sakuno blushed deeper and turned to slam the door shut.

"Why must you say that to her?" Ryoma asked.

Momoshiro shrugged.

"Come on, you like her don't you?" Momoshiro said.

"No, I don't." Ryoma lied.

Momoshiro thought for a moment.

"Ok, then you love her right?" He laughed.

"Stop talking nonsense." Ryoma said and walked with Karupin in his arms.

(Note: Guess what? The story is not finished yet! Haha. Kindly wait for the next chapter.)


	3. Chocolates and roses

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you guys so much!!! Yay, I got a new chapter up, I hopt you like it. Nothing much in this chapter, just some valentines' day thingy. This chapter is for all RyoSaku fans!

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

"Ochibi got so many chocolates nyah!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he observed the chocolates on Ryoma's table.

"How delicious!" Momoshiro eyed them hungrily.

"Take it if you want. I want to throw it away anyway." Ryoma said without much interest.

"Echizen! The girls gave you chocolates and you want to throw it away? How cruel." Momoshiro scolded.

"I don't like chocolates." Ryoma said.

Ryoma was very tired that day. He had been trying to avoid girls that were shoving chocolates at him. He did not even know most of their names.

"Seriously? Aww, come on. At least eat a girl's chocolate." Kikumaru said.

"Yeah, and bring home the rest for your parents." Momoshiro said.

"Iya da!" Ryoma crossed his arms and looked away.

"This isn't that bad. I heard Tezuka buchou received almost 40 chocolates." Momoshiro said to Kikumaru.

"Yeah, so did Fuji. I only received 12." Kikumaru said.

Momoshiro counted the chocolates on Ryoma's table.

"21? This brat actually received 21 chocolates! Unbelievable." Momoshiro said.

"I will die if I eat all of them." Ryoma said.

"One box of chocolate won't kill you. Hurry up and choose one." Kikumaru said.

"Why must I? I told you I don't like to eat chocolates." Ryoma was annoyed.

"This one looks good." Momoshiro picked a box of chocolate and observed it.

"Ochibi is definitely not a man. He did not dare to eat chocolates." Kikumaru said to Momoshiro.

"I think he don't like any of the girls, that is why he refused to eat their chocolates. He must be upset that the girl he like didn't give him any." Momoshiro laughed.

"Shut up!" Ryoma said angrily.

"Ryoma sama! I got chocolates for you!" Tomoka shouted and quickly ran to his side.

"From me, the president of Ryoma sama fanclub!" She placed a huge heart shaped box on Ryoma's desk.

"This one is from Sakuno. She is absent today but she asked me to pass the chocolate to you." Tomoka placed a neatly wrapped purple handkerchief tied with a pink ribbon on Ryoma's desk.

"Thank you." Ryoma said.

"Here's for senpais too. The pink one is from me and the other is from Sakuno." She handed two boxes of chocolates to each of the seniors.

"Thanks! That makes my chocolates counting 14 today." Kikumaru said happily.

"Happy Valentines' Day Ryoma sama! Bye bye, have to give chocolates to others." Tomoka waved and ran out of the class.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno's chocolate. The gift he was waiting for finally arrived although she did not delivered it personally. Ryoma untied the ribbon and opened up the handkerchief. He took a piece of the small star shaped chocolate and ate it.

"Ochibi is eating the chocolates!" Kikumaru pointed out.

Ryoma stopped munching. He had forgotten that his senpais were next to him.

"Is it nice, _Ryoma kun_?" Momoshiro grinned.

"It is still mada mada dane." Ryoma said and eat another piece of chocolate.

"Mada mada dane huh? He seems to be enjoying it." Kikumaru laughed.

Ryoma stuck out his tongue at his senpais and continued to eat Sakuno's chocolates.

That night, Ryoma called Sakuno and thanked her for the chocolates.

----------------------

"Echizen, I can't believe you dragged me shopping on Sunday afternoon. Let's play tennis instead of shopping." Momoshiro complained.

Ryoma ignored him and continued to walk. He had blackmailed Momoshiro into accompany him shopping that afternoon. Ryoma wanted to buy roses for White Day. They stopped at a flower shop.

"22 girls gave me chocolates for Valentines'. That means I have to buy 22 roses." Ryoma said.

"I can't believe you actually follow traditions. You don't have to give a present to every girl that give you chocolates for Valentines'." Momoshiro said.

"Won't that be rude?" Ryoma asked.

"Isn't provoking others rude too?" Momoshiro shot back.

"Oh, tennis is tennis. Girls are different, they have... feelings." Ryoma said.

Momoshiro shrugged. He noticed Ryoma was less bratty after he fought with Sakuno. Ryoma became more caring since then.

"Hmmm... but roses are so expensive on White Day. You sure you can afford it?" Momoshiro asked.

"That is why I am only buying a rose for each of them." Ryoma said.

"Imagine every girl's face when they received a rose from their Ryoma sama! Oh, the happiness. Haha..." Momoshiro joked.

"Aren't you going to buy roses for An?" Ryoma picked a red rose from a plastic vase and showed it to Momoshiro.

"I uh... have already bought her gift yesterday." Momoshiro said, embarrassed.

"Really? What did you bought for her?" Ryoma asked.

"I bought her something." Momoshiro said.

"What is it?" Ryoma pestered.

"Ne Echizen. Are you sure you only received 22 chocolates that day? I am sure you received 23." Momoshiro quickly changed subject.

Ryoma ignored Momoshiro and pretended to look at the roses.

"Let me guess, you are buying Ryuzaki a bouquet of roses huh?" Momoshiro guessed.

"Who said I am buying her a bouquet of roses? I forgot to count her in ok. That means I have to buy 23 roses." Ryoma said.

"You naughty lover boy, how could you forget to count her in? You only ate her chocolates right?" Momoshiro laughed.

Ryoma glared angrily at Momoshiro.

"Ok, I get you. I better shut up before you bite my head off. Anyway Echizen, what happened to the other chocolates? Don't tell me you really throw it away?" Momoshiro asked.

"My father and cousin ate it." Ryoma said.

"How many roses do you want sir?" The store lady asked Ryoma.

"Give me 22 yellow roses." Ryoma said.

"22?" Momoshiro turned and asked Ryoma.

"Do you want it separately or in a bouquet?" She asked.

"Separate them please." Ryoma replied. He decided not to reply Momoshiro.

The lady took 22 yellow roses and started wrapping each rose with plastic and ribbon.

"You must be very popular to be receiving so many roses on Valentines' Day." She said.

"Yeah! This brat never smiles and yet so many girls are crazy over him." Momoshiro commented.

"He is a handsome boy." The lady complimented.

"Handsome? This brat?" Momoshiro asked in disbelief.

"You got a problem with that?" Ryoma asked Momoshiro.

"Anyway, such a wise choice to choose yellow roses. They mean friendship." The lady smiled.

"You don't expect me to give them a red rose. They might think I like them or something." Ryoma said.

"You mean that you did not received a chocolate from the girl you like? What a pity." She said.

"What makes you think he like a girl?" Momoshiro asked.

"I am sure every boy is attracted to a girl, although he may hide his feelings. Right?" She asked Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said.

"He does like a girl, you know. He only ate the chocolate she gave him." Momoshiro said to the lady. He picked a pamphlet on the table and read it.

"How about getting 12 red roses for her?" The lady smiled.

"Iya da!" Ryoma said. He knew 12 roses means "Be mine".

"Ah, get him 108 roses instead." Momoshiro laughed. He was reading a pamphlet with meaning of flowers in it.

"Seriously?" The lady laughed.

"108? What is that supposed to mean?" Ryoma snatched the pamphlet from Momoshiro.

"Will you marry me?" Ryoma read. He felt his face burning. Ryoma tossed the pamphlet back and Momoshiro.

"Don't be angry. I was just joking." Momoshiro said.

"Here sir. Your roses are ready." The lady put the roses in a huge paper bag and passed it to Ryoma. He paid for it and left the shop.

"Echizen, what are you going to buy for Ryuzaki?" Momoshiro sang from behind.

"I am hungry, let's eat." Ryoma said.

Ryoma was still clueless about what to buy for Sakuno. He did not want to buy her roses because it will wither and die soon.

"_Ryoma kun_ is so mean. He bought every girl a rose except for her. Are you sure you don't want to consider the 12 roses? Or do you prefer the 108 roses?" Momoshiro teased.

Ryoma ignored Momoshiro and walked ahead of him.

"Hey, let's try this shop. I heard they served a huge bowl of ramen." Momoshiro pointed to the shop in front of them.

"Hmm..." Ryoma looked around him.

Suddenly, the shop across the road caught his attention. He knew what he should buy for Sakuno.

(Note: Ryoma is such a sweetie isn't he? He is going to buy Sakuno a gift, how nice of him! Sorry, I couldn't help but use a lot of "marrying" teasing in this story. Haha...)


	4. White Day

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Yay, the last chapter is here! The ending is a little crappy but do leave a review nyah? Although if you feel like you are reading a different story, please take note this is still a chapter from Kitty's Love. Enjoy the story!

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Sakuno walked into her class. Tomoka waved happily at her friend.

"Why are you so happy today?" Sakuno asked Tomoka.

"Guess who gave me this?" Tomoka showed Sakuno a yellow rose wrapped in plastic with a pink ribbon tied below.

"Horio kun?" Sakuno guessed.

Tomoka glared at her friend.

"What makes you think Horio would give me anything on White Day?" She asked.

"I was just guessing because Horio gave me this." Sakuno took out a small box of chocolates.

"Horio gave you that? How come he never gives me anything?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno shrugged and stuffed the chocolate inside her bag. She did not see Ryoma that day.

"Ryoma sama gave me this rose." Tomoka smiled happily.

Sakuno almost dropped her bag when she heard that. She turned to her friend.

"Ryoma kun gave you that?" Sakuno asked. She was surprised that Ryoma actually bothered to return gifts on White Day.

Tomoka placed an arm around her friend.

"Don't worry Sakuno. Ryoma sama brought a lot of roses today. I am sure he will give you one too." She grinned.

"You really think so?" She asked hopefully.

"Hey, I saw Ryoma sama. Hurry Sakuno, lets go ask him for your rose." Tomoka stood up and pulled Sakuno along with her.

Ryoma handed a rose to one for his classmate.

"Echizen kun is so nice. Thanks!" The girl smiled at him.

"Ryoma sama! Happy White Day." Tomoka shouted as she ran towards him.

Ryoma turned and saw Tomoka and Sakuno.

_Darn, I am trying to avoid Sakuno and here she is in front of me. I didn't bring her present to school. Worse is that I don't have a rose to spare for her._ Ryoma thought. He felt like kicking himself for not getting a rose for Sakuno.

"Bye, I got to go." Ryoma smiled weakly and quickly ran to the opposite direction.

"Ryoma sama! Why are you running away from us?" Tomoka shouted.

"Tennis practice..." Ryoma shouted without turning back.

They watched as Ryoma ran until he was out of sight.

"Is he serious? Tennis practice at this time?" Tomoka looked at her watch.

"Maybe Ryoma kun avoiding me?" Sakuno asked Tomoka sadly.

"Yup. Maybe he is." Momoshiro said from behind them.

_Don't tell me Ryoma kun is still angry about the cat incident._ Sakuno thought. She felt like crying.

"Hey, don't look so upset. I was just kidding." Momoshiro laughed.

"Momoshiro senpai, that joke isn't funny." Tomoka scolded.

"Osakada and Ryuzaki. Do you want to check out the semester ranking? They have it up on the notice board." Katsuo asked.

"I totally forgot about it. Let's go Sakuno." Tomoka said.

"Ano..." Sakuno said and followed them.

"Why are you following us Momoshiro senpai?" Kachirou asked.

"I want to see the first year top student. If it's a girl, then I want to date her." Momoshiro said.

They reached the notice board. Students were crowding around.

"I hope I am in the top 20." Katsuo said.

"Ah, Ryoma kun." Kachirou spotted Ryoma.

"I thought he is at Tennis practice?" Tomoka whispered to Sakuno.

"Chey, what a disappointing result." Ryoma yawned and walked towards them.

"Hee hee, which position did you get Echizen? First from the bottom?" Momoshiro laughed.

Ryoma ignored Momoshiro and turned to Sakuno.

"You did quite well but still mada mada dane." He said.

"Which position did I get?" Sakuno asked.

"Ryoma sama! You called your results disappointing?" Tomoka shouted. She was looking at the notice board.

"Which position is Ryoma kun in?" Kachirou asked.

"Ryoma kun is in 5th position with a total score of 264!" Katsuo said.

"Really? Echizen does have the brains after all." Momoshiro said.

"Ryuzaki did well too. She is in 11th position." Ryoma said.

"You actually searched for her result?" Momoshiro asked.

"I happened to saw her name." Ryoma lied.

Sakuno looked at the notice board. She was in the 11th position with a score of 253. She frowned and looked at the name above her.

Hayame Aya 253.

_She got 10th position although we have the same score. Just because her name starts with H... _Sakuno thought to herself.

"Ara? Ryuzaki what a pity you are 11th instead of 10th." Momoshiro said.

"The grading is so unfair." Sakuno complained.

"Maybe you really should consider marrying Echizen." Momoshiro said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryoma frowned. Momoshiro is being annoying lately.

"Echizen Sakuno. E comes first before H right?" Momoshiro said to Sakuno.

"It makes her name sounds weird! I won't let Sakuno marry my Ryoma sama." Tomoka said.

"Tomo chan... Momoshiro senpai is just joking." Sakuno said weakly. She was embarrassed with his teasing. She looked at Ryoma and their eyes met. Ryoma quickly turned away.

"I had enough of Momo senpai's nonsense." Ryoma said and walked away from them.

----------------------

Sakuno opened her door and walked in.

"Obasan, I am home." She shouted.

"Welcome home Sakuno. Someone sent a bouquet of daisies for you. I placed it on your bed." Ryuzaki sensei said to her granddaughter.

"Really?" Sakuno said excitedly.

She quickly ran to her bedroom and snatched the flowers from her bed. Sakuno opened the small card attached to the flowers.

"For our special girl. With lots of love from Okasan and Oyaji." Sakuno read.

Sakuno put the flowers down. She knew that her parents always send daisies to her on special occasions. Sakuno was disappointed that Ryoma didn't give her anything on White Day.

"We passed each other several times at school and Ryoma kun never give me anything. Not even a single rose." Sakuno said sadly.

Sakuno took a hot bath to relax and went down to help out with dinner.

"Obasan, what are we having for dinner today?" She asked her grandmother.

Ding dong...

"Sakuno, go and see who is at the door." Ryuzaki sensei said.

Sakuno opened the door.

"Ryoma kun..." She said, surprised.

"Umm... sorry for dropping by this late." Ryoma said.

"What can I do for you?" Sakuno asked.

"For you. Handle it with care." Ryoma handed her a pink box.

"Oh..." Sakuno took the box from Ryoma. The box was quite light.

"I... am sorry I didn't give any rose just now." Ryoma looked down at the ground.

"Thanks for the present." Sakuno smiled at him.

"I wanted to buy you a rose too but... I didn't have much money left after I bought the present." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma kun is so thoughtful... and sweet." Sakuno said.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other without saying anything. Ryoma touched Sakuno's right cheek.

"Happy White Day." He said.

Sakuno opened her mouth but she can't find the right word to say.

"I hope you like the gift." Ryoma said and let go of his hand.

"I will definitely like it." Sakuno said happily.

"Don't be too happy, it's not a ring." Ryoma said.

Sakuno blushed and quickly turned away.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno." Ryoma said.

Ryoma leaned closer to her right ear.

"Don't worry, I will definitely buy you a ring someday... but you have to wait ten years." Ryoma whispered.

Sakuno's eyes widened with surprise.

"Is that a propose?" Sakuno accidentally said aloud.

Ryoma looked at her. It was his turn to blush.

"If you say so. I got to go, bye!" Ryoma said and walked off.

"Ryoma kun is so weird." Sakuno said to herself and closed the door.

Sakuno placed the box on the table and opened the box. Inside was a white kitten with a pink ribbon tied on the neck. It looked up at her and meow.

"Kawaii!" Sakuno picked the kitten and stroked the fur.

"What is that?" Ryuzaki sensei asked.

"Ryoma kun gave me this kitten just now." Sakuno showed the kitten to her grandmother.

"So it was Ryoma who dropped by. He gave you that for White Day?" She asked.

Sakuno nodded. She noticed a word was stitched at the ribbon's end.

"Yume." She read.

"Is that the kitten's name?" Ryuzaki sensei asked.

"Ryoma kun named it Yume." Sakuno said.

"You really like Ryoma don't you?" Her grandmother laughed.

"Obasan, do you like Ryoma kun?" Sakuno asked.

"Of course I do, I like all my students. Why?" Ryuzaki sensei asked.

"Then you won't mind if I marry Ryoma kun ten years later right?" Sakuno said and quickly ran to her room with her kitten in her arms.

"Marry?" She heard her grandmother said.

(Note: I am done! At last, I finished this story. Not really a great story... haha. I am still a mada mada dane when comes to writing. LOL! I hope you like this story. You guys want them to get married too, right? LOL! Cheers!)


End file.
